


What the Future Holds

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Mason doesn’t know what the future holds for them, he just knows he wants to be with Corey no matter what.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> June 25: Morey

“What are we going to do now?”

Mason turned to look at Corey. Corey was staring down at his feet, his face revealing his distress. Mason bit his lip, turning away from Corey and staring at the distance. 

Truthfully? Mason didn’t know. Scott was gonna go to college, starting during the school’s second semester. So was Lydia. Malia still wasn’t sure, but Scott assured her he’d be there for her no matter her decision. That sort of left Liam as their alpha. But, Liam wasn’t ready to lead  _ anyone. _ Even if Scott thought so. Plus, Theo was still a threat, even if he  _ had _ worked with them. Mason still didn’t trust him. 

“I don’t know.”

Mason doesn’t know what the future holds for them, he just knows he wants to be with Corey no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the previous story, I'll explain why these are coming out so late. But, I'll keep my promise and finish writing 30 gay stories, even if it is late. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
